everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Odaviing Varo/@comment-34914450-20180306062327
I have been on the hunt for finding one of the most cringiest OCs a person could make in any roleplaying site. I have visited dozens upon dozens of RP sites, ranging from php websites, Wikia pages, and even going into roleplaying chatrooms as an observer, to find the worst of the worst. Congratulations, you're already ranking in the top 5. This is the case of someone suffering from a "Dynamic Character Dilemma". This writer is on a neverending hunt in trying to find a way to make his characters "good", in the sense that they have the ability to show that they can... well, do stuff that other people can't. Just like many who suffer the same symptoms, their definition of what a "dynamic character" is, it's about as clear as a brick dropped in mud in the middle of a hot Floridian swamp, the intense rays of sunlight cooking the clay on the edge of the murky waters. The irony in this entire character's analysis is that it doesn't show any dynamic changes. This is about as flat as you can get with a character. The "changes" are superficial only, and have nothing to do with how the character acts out with the world. He's just a pointless blot in the world, which would go on just fine without him, no matter how much you force him on it. Of course, this is the easiest thing to pick at, but in this case, I'm not holding back any blows. If this writer was in high school (Which I assume they are), and the local jocks were to find this entire Wikia page written in this person's backpack on notebook paper, they would mark the writer as an emo, a frequent customer at the Hot Topic in the mall, whose understanding of "pain" and "misery" comes from having their dad yell at them because their GPA dropped, and after screaming back at their father, got a harsh smack to the face before being told to go to their room, in which they blast Green Day on their casette tape player before crying themselves to sleep. It is a pathetic attempt at making a demonic being, and even if this character was tap-dancing on a pile of dead puppies, any child above second grade would laugh at how ridiculously inadept this person would be at acting, well, evil. Irrelevant, unrelatable, and melodramatic, this is a bland look on how a "sentient incarnation of Hell itself" would actually act (To get an even better idea of what I am getting at, look through their previous posts, and play a game by comparing their "rage" with a temper tantrum from a child). It's easy to call out a person about why their writing needs a LOT of work, but it is much harder to find a solution. And, usually, there would be plenty of solutions a person could try, in order to climb out of mediocrity and show actual improvements as a writer. Reading more books on fantasy-related settings and analyzing them with a more religious point of view, listening or reading about interviews that famous and widely renown authors attended, talking about how certain characters were developed, and even taking a chance to read through passages of a Bible and understanding how Hell or Satan were actually something to be feared, all of these could be reasonably sound ideas for making a character like Odaviing, Hater of Pineapples. But, after reading through most of the Wikia and taking glances on this mess of a world, it is already too late. This character receives a 1.8/10. Not even a public swimming pool filled with razor blades could reach this amount of edginess. I've seen scarier characters in old Cartoon Network cartoons. Anyone remember Him from Powerpuff Girls? I bet those lobster claws could do much more damage than Odaviing's Dollar Store knockoff version of Frostbourne.